Eclare Bad Romance
by degrssiforever101
Summary: Eli did something bad and is now paying the price...
1. Chapter 1 what happened

**This is all from Clare's POV. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thanks for reading!**

There he is, by his locker talking to Adam.

Damn. I have to get my stuff from my locker and his is right next to mine. Just do it Clare!

I start walking up to my locker.

"Stay mad, don't say anything just get your stuff and leave", I whisper to myself.

It sucks that I have to motivate myself to do something as small as getting stuff from my locker.

"I gotta go, catch you later," Adam says.

Great Adams leaving and Eli's not. I made it to my locker with no problems, let's hope it stays this way.

"Hey," says Eli.

I turn on my heel and start to walk away.

"Clare wait, can we talk," Eli shuffles to get in front of me so I can't get away.

"What is there to say," I try to sound strong but it comes out weak.

"Please just give me 10 minutes," He begged.

"Fine go," I tried to sound as careless as I could.

"Clare I am so sorry, I was so dumb. She means nothing, she never did," says Eli.

The tears had arrived and they were streaming down my face. Eli reached his hand out to wipe them away. I lunged backwards. He took his hand back and put it by his side.

"I love you so much or I did, I thought you loved me but then you went and…. I can't even say it," I could hardly even talk through my tears.

"But Clare I do love you, with all my heart," replied Eli.

"Then why did you do it!" The tears were gone and the anger had pushed through.

"I don't know, I shouldn't have, please I need you! Without you I'm nothing." said Eli.

"I have to go," I replied.

I could hardly see as I ran out the school doors.

**I hope you guys enjoy. This is my first fan fiction. I will be more chapters for this story!

Please review and chapter 2 is up so please read!


	2. Chapter 2 Now we know

Later that night I was getting ready to fall asleep, or at least try to. I hadn't been sleeping well the last month because of the whole Eli thing. God, I can't believe things got so bad, so fast.

As I was thinking about all the amazing things him and I had done together my phone went off. I grabbed it off my dresser. There was a new text from Eli. It read:

Dear Clare,

I don't know how to get you back

but I would do anything. I hope

someday you can forgive me.

I love you with all my heart.

Love Eli

I want more than anything to write back and tell him how much I love him and that I forgive him. But I can't and won't.

I will just try to fall asleep …

**I decided to go for a drive, my parents aren't home and Eli is busy. I might as well do something. I drive to the hidden abandoned church me and Eli always hang out at. It looks like it has been hit by something big. With walls only half tall and bricks laying all around. The back wall is still up with a beautiful painted glass window. Me and Eli found it when were on one of our urban adventures. Before I drive in I turn my lights off I don't want to take any chances. I parked a little ways in just so nobody would see me. I got out grabbed my blanket from the back and set it down on the grass. I lay down and look up at the stars. There are no lights here so they all shine so bright. Eli and I did this all the time. After a few minutes I start to hear music. Actually it was my favorite song, **_**Tonight I Love You, by The Latency.**_** I had heard this song many times always with Eli, because I didn't own the song. Only Eli had it. Maybe I was just imagining it since this place did make me think of Eli. So I went back to looking at the stars and I just listened to my favorite song. After a few minutes I heard a different song. It was also one I had heard before but I usually chose not to listen when it came on. I always heard it when I called Eli. It was his favorite song called **_**Before I forget by Slipknot.**_** What the hell! I got up went to my car and grabbed a flashlight. I clicked it on and shined it around. I saw it reflect off something. I walked over and saw that it was Eli's car, or at least I was pretty sure it was Eli's car. He was the only person I knew who had a hearse. I peered in the window and I saw Eli. I was about to open the door when I noticed someone else in the backseat with him. I couldn't see their face, all I knew is that this person was kissing Eli's neck and Eli didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes the girl turned her head a little so I could see her. She was someone I didn't know with short black hair and dark clothes, dark makeup and, dark nail polish. She was utterly beautiful. I was in shock! I couldn't move or breathe. I finally decided it would be best to leave and decide what I was going to say to him later. **

**Right as I was about to walk back to my car I heard his car door open. I kept walking not wanting to turn around. He got in front of me so I would have to stop. He grabbed my wrist but I shook him off. **

"**Clare," he said almost sounding scared.**

"**Don't talk to me," I moved around him and kept walking to my car.**

"**Wait don't leave, I'm so sorry!" he said. I could hear the hurt in his voice.**

"**Yeah Eli now you're sorry," I said still heading towards my car.**

"**She is nothing I just…," Eli tried to fit words in, to end the sentence but he couldn't.**

"**Then tell me what you did," I said trying to pull back the tears.**

"**We just kissed that's it, nothing really," he said.**

**I had gotten into my car and started it by this point.**

"**I'm pretty sure that's all we do Eli, but I can see now that we don't mean anything either" **

**I put the car in reverse and was about to go when I stopped, looked at Eli and said "Go to Hell."**

**I drove away watching the tears flow over his face, as my tears covered mine.**

***** hope you all enjoyed and understood. If you didn't understand the ending you will in the next chapter. Please review... thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 and now what

I opened my eyes. I was covered in sweat and my breathing was heavy. It was just a dream. You would think I would know that by now, knowing that I have had this dream every night for the last month. I looked at my clock to see what time it was. The clock looked blurry. I wiped my eyes and realized they were full of tears. Again I looked at my clock to see that it was 7:15. I had plenty of time. School started at 9. After I was ready it was only 8:00. I decided to look at my old papers on my computer. I started going through them finding only boring research papers.

Then I came across one that I had never shown anyone. It was about me and Eli, and the amazing things that happened between us. The first time we talked, our first kiss, when we found the church, and even the story about the night I found him with her. I read it all and was trying to hold back the tears by the end. I decided I needed him. If I didn't get him back soon I wouldn't be able to make it.

When I got to Degrassi I still had about 15 minutes before class started. I went to my locker only to find Eli at his. I stood there for a minute deciding how I would tell Eli. I felt it would be too awkward to say anything now. I got my stuff and headed off to first hour math. As I was walking there I grabbed my phone and sent a message to Eli. It read:

Dear Eli,

Can you meet me at lunch by the lockers. I really need to talk to you.

Almost instantly he replied back with a sure. I stared to get nervous on what I was going to say. I decided not to plan it and just say what comes out.

When the lunch bell rang my heart was racing. I calmed myself down with a little reassuring.

When I got to my locker Eli was standing there. He looked different from usual. He didn't have his cocky smile on but more of a frown. I went up to him and said "Hey."

"Hey," he said back.

"I can't be away from you anymore, Eli. I miss you so much." I said staring right into his emerald eyes.

"O Clare, I missed you so much." He said with tears coming to his eyes.

"But there can't be anything like what happened before, and if there is … I won't be able to do it anymore," I said seriously.

"I promise Clare, nothing will ever happen again." He said.

"Ok" I said adding a smile to my face.

Eli grabbed my hands and snuggled his fingers between mine. I got on my tip toes and gently touched my lips to his. Eli kissed me back but in a passionate kind of way. I think it was the best kiss I had ever had.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you to Eli," I whispered back.


End file.
